Harry Potter and the Trail of Followers
by Spunky1
Summary: Harry starts a new year at Hogwart's. Its starts normally, but molds its way into a thrilling adventure for the Harry trio. As more information unravels, they find Voldemort is up to another plan, and the three of them must stop him, for the sake of the w


Title: Harry Potter and the Trail of Followers Author: Spunky  
  
The sun shone through the think window panes and the musky white clouds were scarce. Morning dew sat fresh on the staining grass in little watery goblets.  
  
Harry yawned deeply and reached for his glasses. Slowly crossing his fingers over soft blanket he found them, cleanly placing them to rest on his nose.  
  
Ronald Weasley groggily looked up at him, his red hair standing in messy state over his head.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Ron yawned as he climbed up the cold black ladder to Harry's top bunk. "How was your sleep?"  
  
Harry smiled, and sat up, making room for his friend.  
  
"Fine Ron," Harry replied, trying to pat down his own messy black hair. "I usually sleep peacefully when not with the Dursley's."  
  
Ron had invited Harry to stay with him, as they came home on the smooth tracks of Hogwarts Express. And of course, Fred and George, Ron's twin older brothers, had talked him in to staying with the Weasley family, rather then the Dursley's.  
  
The Dursley family consisted of three cold hearted family members. Dudley Dursley; a chubby spoiled child, who liked nothing more to pester Harry, and his parents, who spoiled him with gifts and surprises in till Harry was ready to vomit.  
  
Even though Harry had stayed with the Dursley's, he certainly was not part of their horrible family. Harry was a Potter.  
  
Harry Potter, was one of the most famous names ever spoken. He was known as they boy who lived. His parents; Lily and James Potter, had sacrificed themselves for the young Harry's life, and the loving parents life's were taken by a great, but evil wizard. Voldemort.  
  
Along with the mark of true love, his parents had left in his heart, was the mark the dark wizard himself had given to young Harry, this one showed physically, on his forehead. A scare shaped like a red lightning bolt, which throbbed harshly when Voldemort was near.  
  
When people said Voldemort, they said it in a cold harsh whisper, and normally didn't say it at all. The terrible wizard was most commonly known as he-who-must-not-be-named.  
  
Harry yawned a second time, and climbed off the bunk, Ron following him. They both trotted down the twisting stair case, towered the Weasley kitchen. As they neared it, the smell of pancakes covered in blueberry syrup got stronger.  
  
"Oh, good morning boys, are you all packed?" Mrs. Weasley bellowed welcomingly as the two of them stepped in.  
  
They nodded and sat down at the large wooden table.  
  
Fred, George and Ginny had already seated themselves, and were waiting patiently for their breakfast.  
  
"Now that the two of you are here, we'd best start breakfast, don't you agree?" Mrs. Weasley asked, grinning largely.  
  
She pulled out her long wand and pointed it at a tray, loaded with pancakes, milk, juice, eggs and toast. She muttered 'Alohomara' and the tray floated over to the table, feathering gently to the flat wooden surface.  
  
"Dig in!" Fred said, helping him self to a few pancakes.  
  
They ate the warm meal quickly, faster then Harry would have liked. He enjoyed eating breakfast with the Weasley's. They always served large warm, delicious meals, but what Harry liked most, was eating with a family that loved him like their own.  
  
"Well children," Mrs. Weasley said, as she cast a spell on the dishes. "You'd better get out your pyjama's, and get your luggage down here. Then we're off to Diagon Alley, flou powder as our transportation."  
  
She paused, and looked at Harry.  
  
"Is that alright with you dear?" She asked softly.  
  
Harry blushed, and nodded. He didn't have a very good history with flou powder. When he was attending his second year at Hogwarts, they had used it, and Harry had fallen into Knockturn Alley. Luckily, Hagrid found him, and brought him over to the Weasley's.  
  
"Then so be it. It's confirmed. Off you go children, better make a use of your selves," Mrs. Weasley said, looking pleasantly at the dishes washing themselves.  
  
The kids scattered up the stairs, and hurried over to their rooms to get the suit cases. 


End file.
